


Lucky Ones

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Can we not talk about Ross right now?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Fair,” Dan agrees, snaking his hands underneath Arin and grasping his ass, squeezing gently and smiling at the gasp Arin lets out. “What would you rather talk about, baby?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Mmm, fuck,” Arin breathes. “Whatever you want, Daddy.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dan slams his head against the back of the couch, drawing in a sharp, ragged breath.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi welcome to my trashcan pls enjoy your stay. Title from the queen of daddy kink, Lana Del Rey.

Arin’s been squirming for the last hour, and if he thinks he’s being at all subtle he’s delusional. Dan has been doing a pretty good job of keeping his laughter in, but after Arin crosses and then uncrosses his legs three times a row and then gives up and just presses the heel of his hand into his crotch, Dan can’t help it, and he bursts into giggles.

Arin glares at him. “Something funny, Dan?” The effect is ruined, though, by the flush that’s traveling down his neck.

Dan nods, still chuckling. “Yeah, couple things. Uh, how about we finish this next time on Game Grumps?”

Arin sighs. “I  _guess._ Since Dan can’t stay professional for TEN MINUTES...”

“Shut up, man,” Dan laughs. “See you guys next time!”

He stops the capture while Arin saves the game and marks down where they left off on the timesheet. When he looks back up, Arin’s staring at him with such naked hunger in his eyes it sends a jolt straight to his dick, and he groans.

“Hey, baby girl,” Dan murmurs, reaching out to tug on Arin’s sleeve. “Something got you all twitchy, huh?”

Arin clambers over the middle of the couch, swinging a leg over Dan so he’s straddling his lap. This close, Dan can feel the heat radiating off him, like a fucking furnace, and he can’t help bucking his hips up against Arin’s ass. Arin grins.

“I mean, maybe,” Arin whispers, looping his arms loosely around Dan’s neck and leaning in so they’re nose-to-nose. “Is it that obvious?” He punctuates the question with a slow swivel of his hips, grinding down against Dan’s cock, his face the picture of innocence. Dan groans again, gripping Arin’s hips tight.

“You’re about as subtle as Ross trying... as Ross doing anything, actually,” Dan responds, and Arin rolls his eyes.

“Can we not talk about Ross right now?”

“Fair,” Dan agrees, snaking his hands underneath Arin and grasping his ass, squeezing gently and smiling at the gasp Arin lets out. “What would you rather talk about, baby?”

“Mmm, fuck,” Arin breathes. “Whatever you want, Daddy.”

Dan slams his head against the back of the couch, drawing in a sharp, ragged breath. His cock surges against his zipper painfully, but it barely even registers because that word, that one word, lights Dan up like he’s on fire.

“That how it’s gonna be tonight, sweetheart?” Dan asks, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against Arin’s lips. He can’t believe how fucking lucky he is sometimes, that he’s got someone who not only puts up with his weird kinks but actually has complementary ones to boot. They don’t play like this all the time - usually it’s just blowjobs and the occasional fuck when they’ve got time - but every so often Arin will slip into this headspace, and it never takes any convincing for Dan to follow. “You gonna be my good girl?”

Arin nods, biting his lip. Dan’s pretty sure if he didn’t know Arin the way he does it would be ridiculous, this big, muscled dude with the deep, masculine voice getting off on being treated like a girl, but Arin’s so much more than his appearance, and Dan loves it, loves him, loves how complex he is. It’s fucking beautiful, how comfortable he is with himself, with every facet of his personality, even the unconventional ones. Hell, especially the unconventional ones. Arin’s entire existence is a big fuck-you to conforming to expectations and it just makes Dan even more grateful that he gets to be a part of it.

He wants to tell Arin all of this, but now isn’t the time, so instead he just tugs Arin’s lip out from between his teeth and runs his thumb over it gently, the plump skin warm and soft. Arin’s mouth drops open, an invitation that Dan doesn’t pursue, just continues to rub the outline of Arin’s lips until he’s panting softly, breaths hot against Dan’s hand.

“So sweet,” he whispers, tugging Arin in for a kiss that starts gentle but soon devolves into a frenzied attack from Arin, teeth and tongue frantic against Dan’s mouth, licking in without any finesse, just desire. Dan laughs into Arin’s mouth, slipping a hand underneath his shirt and pressing against the warmth of his back, bringing them closer together.

Arin’s just grinding against him now, shamelessly undulating on his lap, hard cock rubbing against Dan’s stomach through Arin’s basketball shorts and Dan’s thin tee shirt. "Fuck,” Dan groans, tipping his head back and shuddering as Arin presses kisses along his jaw and down his neck, big hands hot against Dan’s chest. “Oh, goddamn, love when you get like this, you just can’t get enough, can you?” He feels Arin shake his head, tips of his hair swishing against the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck.

Dan grabs Arin’s ponytail and tugs gently, forcing his face up. Arin whines at the loss of contact and Dan can’t help but smile. “Wanna take your shirt off, baby girl, wanna see those pretty tits.” Arin shudders, full-body, and rips his shirt off before Dan’s even finished talking.

His nipples are hard already, but Dan runs his thumbs over them anyway, feeling them tighten further as Arin tips his head back and groans, leaning back and placing his hands on Dan’s knees so he doesn’t tip over. The position brings more attention to his bulge and Dan runs one hand down Arin’s torso, cupping his cock through his shorts while he continues to rub Arin’s nipple with the other.

"You look incredible, sweetheart, got me so hard, can you feel it?” Dan bucks his hips up to prove his point, pressing his cock into the sweet dip between Arin’s cheeks. Arin nods breathlessly, and Dan feels his cock twitch beneath his hand.

“Mmm, lay back, let Daddy eat you out, huh?” Arin scrambles off Dan’s lap so fast he nearly knees Dan in the balls, tugging his shorts off as he goes, so that he’s fully naked when his back hits the couch, legs spread wide and shameless. Dan sighs at the sight, taking the opportunity to tug his jeans off. Groaning at the release of pressure on his cock, he settles himself on his stomach and shoulders Arin’s thighs further apart, pressing kisses on the soft skin there, listening to Arin’s embarrassed giggles above him.

“Dude, stop, you know I hate -” Dan cuts him off with a bite that makes him gasp.

“Love your thighs, Big Cat, so fuckin’ deal with it,” he says, continuing to lavish attention there until Arin’s just letting out noises, little moans and sighs that have Dan rutting against the couch cushions.

“Grab your knees,” Dan says, when Arin’s thighs are a wet, sticky mess, a mess that matches the one his cock is making on his stomach. “Shit, Arin, you don’t even -  _fuck,_ you’re so gorgeous, you know that?”

Arin rolls his eyes even as he’s tucking his hands under his knees, pulling them up to his chest, tilting his hips up so his hole is exposed to Dan. Dan swats his ass lightly, just enough to startle. “I mean it.”

“I know you do, dude, can we just - can you just get your tongue inside my asshole, please?”

Dan snickers. “So sexy, man.”

Arin glares, then flutters his eyelashes. “Please eat my pussy, Daddy, how about that?”

Dan groans low, dropping down onto his elbows and spreading Arin’s cheeks apart further. “You’re disgusting,” he says, licking a broad stripe across Arin’s hole, gratified when he hears Arin gasp above him.

“Says -  _oh, shit_ \- the guy who’s getting off on it,” Arin chokes out, and Dan can feel his thighs trembling.

“Yeah, well, I’m disgusting too,” Dan says, pointing his tongue and pressing in until the tip of his tongue makes it past the ring of muscle. Arin’s nearly incoherent now, letting out a constant stream of ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ in equal measures. Arin loves getting eaten out as much as any girl Dan’s ever been with, and it’s always gratifying when Dan can make him come without even touching his cock. Which -

“You gettin’ close, baby girl?” Dan asks, pulling back to rub a finger against Arin’s hole, so slick now that he can press in to the first knuckle without any trouble at all. Arin slams his head back and grunts wordlessly. “Shit, yeah, you are, aren’t you? You gonna come for me, Arin?”

Dan pulls his finger out, spits on it, getting it nice and wet, then presses it back into that tight, wet heat, feeling Arin clench around him. Leaning down, he licks around Arin’s rim as he crooks his finger upwards, searching for - 

“FUCK,” Arin shouts, “oh fuck fuck fuck, yes, do that again, please, please,” and Dan’s only too happy to oblige, pressing lightly against Arin’s prostate and watching his face contort into something that looks almost like pain before it morphs into sheer bliss, his jaw dropping as his cock spurts white against his belly and chest.

Gently, slowly, Dan removes his finger, then unhooks Arin’s hands from behind his knees and brings his legs down, massaging them softly. Arin lets out a sigh, reaching down and tangling his fingers in Dan’s hair. He has a dopey, sated smile on his face, one that Dan’s become very familiar with in the past few months, and Dan can’t help but smile back.

“Was that good, baby?” he asks, tilting into Arin’s touch.

“Mmm,” Arin says, stretching indulgently, “don’t ask stupid questions.”

Dan nips at his thigh, making him squeal.

Arin smacks the side of his head in retaliation.

“What about you, though?” Arin asks, leaning up onto his elbows. He’s covered in come and now that Dan isn’t focused on getting him off, he realizes he’s still hard as a rock and probably staining the couch underneath him.

Dan shrugs. “I -”

He stops when Arin slides off the couch and onto his knees in front of him, and watches as Arin skims his hands slowly along his sides before cupping his pecs together, forming the slightest hint of cleavage.

“Wanna come on my tits?” he asks, voice rough, barely above a whisper. Dan shudders, runs a hand through the hair that's come loose from his ponytail, tugs him in for a kiss, slow and soft.

"Oh, you're so good to me," he sighs, sitting up and curling a hand around his cock, keeping the other hand in Arin's hair. Arin's got his eyes locked on Dan's dick, mouth open slightly as he watches Dan's hand move like it's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. "Oh, fuck, Arin, I'm so close, I'm gonna -"

"Yeah," Arin nods, "come on, come all over me, come on my pretty little tits, Daddy," and that's all it takes for Dan to go off, splattering Arin's chest with a long, low moan. Arin leans forward, running his tongue over the head of Dan's cock, making Dan gasp as a few more spurts pulse out into Arin's mouth. Arin continues to lick, gentle little laps that nevertheless quickly become too much for Dan, and he pushes Arin away weakly.

" _Fuck_ ," Dan murmurs. "C'mere." He waves a tired hand towards his lap.

Arin gestures at his torso. "I'm a little, uh -"

Dan tugs his shirt off, offers it to Arin, who takes it and wipes away the mess on his chest and belly as best he can. When he's as clean as he's gonna get, he clambers up onto the couch, settling gently on Dan's lap again.

Dan grabs the blanket that's on the arm of the couch and wraps it around Arin's shoulders, pulling him close. Arin hums happily before pressing a kiss to the tip of Dan's nose.

"You really are one gross motherfucker," Arin says, grinning.

Dan snorts. "Dude, you _started_ it."

Arin laughs and continues peppering Dan's face with tiny kisses.

Dan just holds him tighter and smiles, his heart full near to bursting.


End file.
